


Crossroads path..

by QueenNutHouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Isle of the Blessed (Merlin), M/M, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse
Summary: Cailleach has struck the vale is open,morgana sacrificed her sister morgause,a new path must be walked,Can they change the path of Lancelot,a what-if help was there to change the path of camelot as well..
Relationships: Kilgharrah & Merlin (Merlin), Kilgharrah (Merlin) & Original Character(s), Knights & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) & Original Character(s), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A small teaser of what's to come...

Sometimes a deal is better than a loss, a sacrifice for a sacrifice,  
The crossroads path can be used to summon a demon,  
in order to make a deal with a demon.  
a new path must be crossed.  
This legend can be seen in many stories...

It felt like drums in their ears as their heartbeats echoed with the fear they felt. The door slammed shut as the sound of screeching lingered in the night air around them,  
"What the hell are they?!" Matthew's yell echoed around the empty abandoned house as Talia was quick to light a fire, throwing sticks and twigs upon it.  
"Doracha," she muttered, panting heavily, the fear evident in her voice.  
She looked to Matthew as the flames cast shadows and fire upon her face as he closed the last window shutter.  
"You know what they are?" Matthew questioned as he stepped closer to her, mere strides away.  
"Callieach's spirits, so to speak. She guards the gate of the vale, so I can only guess..." she paused, looking away as Matthew's hands rested on her shoulders, silently willing her to look at him.  
"Talia?" His voice soft, a tone of caring concern lacing his words. "Morgana and Morgause opened the vale, a sacrifice for a sacrifice that's the deal" Talia whispered afraid to voice the implications yet it lay thick between them.  
Matthew sighed, knowing it was the beginning of the end of their time in Camelot. "Tomorrow, Talia, we get back to Camelot and try to help, " Matthew reassured.  
The concern and fear in her eyes were easy to see as he pulled his sister in everything but the blood in his arms, offering what comfort he could. "We will save Lancelot. I promise Talia. One way or the other, we will."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The begining of the end...

Sometimes a deal is better than a loss, a sacrifice for a sacrifice,   
The crossroads path can be used to summon a demon,  
in order to make a deal with a demon.  
a new path must be crossed.  
This legend can be seen in many stories.

It felt like drums in their ears as their heartbeats echoed with the fear they felt. The door slammed shut as the sound of screeching lingered in the night air around them,   
"What the hell are they?!" Matthew's yell echoed around the empty abandoned house as Talia was quick to light a fire, throwing sticks and twigs upon it.   
"Doracha," she muttered, panting heavily, the fear evident in her voice.   
She looked to Matthew as the flames cast shadows and fire upon her face as he closed the last window shutter.   
"You know what they are?" Matthew questioned as he stepped closer to her, mere strides away.   
"Callieach's spirits, so to speak. She guards the gate of the vale, so I can only guess..." she paused, looking away as Matthew's hands rested on her shoulders, silently willing her to look at him.   
"Talia?" His voice was soft, a tone of caring concern lacing his words.   
"Morgana and Morgause opened the veil A sacrifice for a sacrifice, that's the deal," Talia whispered, afraid to voice the implications, yet they lay thick between them.  
Matthew sighed, knowing it was the beginning of the end of their time in Camelot.   
"Tomorrow, Talia, we’ll get back to Camelot and try to help," Matthew reassured.  
The concern and fear in her eyes were easy to see as he pulled his sister in; everything but the blood in his arms was offering what comfort he could. "We will save Lancelot. I promise Talia. One way or the other, we will." 

"How do you know this Cailleach?" Matthew's question lingered as the fire crackled before them. He and Talia sat close together, pressed against the wall, her head upon his shoulder, leaning into his embrace as he held her close.   
"Every place I visited, every quest I completed, there has always been Cailleach," she murmured uneasily, looking at the flames of the fire as her mind drifted to the realms, times, and places she had travelled before Matthew had joined her.   
"I never...won. There has always been a risk, that crossroad path that must be tread, yet I always lose someone to the veil, be it a stranger or someone I've known," she glanced up at her pseudo brother as he squeezed her shoulder, continuing to hold her close.   
"You won't lose me nor Lancelot. That, I promise," he vowed quietly as he felt salty tears land on his tunic, mentally vowing to also keep her safe from the old hag.   
"I know, but this time the risk of the crossroads is mine to choose. I will pick the path, not the Callieach or the Guardians. I can't go through that again," she promised, though the strength did not reach her eyes, making Matthew worry just what she was planning.  
"Sleep. I'll take the first watch. Come morning as soon as the sun rises, we’ll leave and return to Camelot," Matthew reasoned softly as he began stroking her hair.  
Talia allowed her eyes to drift close, knowing very well that Matthew wouldn't wake her till the morn, yet somehow not caring.

"Lancelot."   
He embraced Talia, holding her tight as he could while she rested her head upon his chest, breathing in the scent of fresh dew upon the forest.   
His hand ran through her hair as shudders ran through her.   
He knew the tears soaking his tunic were of fear and relief.   
"Gods you’re safe. I've got you, I'll always have you," he soothed as he glanced at Matthew, who was meters away from them, nodding towards the enforcer, pride in his eyes knowing Matthew was with her, assuring her safety in his eyes as a brother would.   
"What happened?" Matthew asked as he stepped beside Lancelot.   
The courtyard was busier than ever as piles of wood were being prepared for lighting come dusk.   
"Merlin collapsed at the evening meal, then these...things appeared some hours later. The only warning was a screeching sound before they attacked," Lancelot explained unhelpfully as he felt Talia calm, her breathing evening out In his arms.   
"Where's Merlin now?" Talia asked, stepping back from his embrace, pulling in her emotions as tight as she could, her voice stuffy as she wiped away tear tracks.   
"With Gaius. Come. He awoke a few hours ago." Lancelot replied.  
Grasping her hand, not willing to lose contact while leading them through the halls, Matthew followed Talia and Lancelot, his eyes watching the various servants rushing around for fear of the dark arriving.  
He was pale.   
That was the first thing Talia noted as Merlin sat with a blanket wrapped around him, sitting before the fire.   
She could see the fear in his eyes as he turned towards the door, looking at them.   
Talia sighed heavily, knowing that she had no choice but to share her knowledge.   
Seeing Merlin looking so lost made her heart ache.   
"She's called Cailleach," Talia explained from the doorway, watching as the healer and warlock looked over from the table. "And she plays to win. A sacrifice for a sacrifice...a path that must be tread with care and cunning," she continued, walking into the room with Lancelot and Matthew beside her.   
"How do you know her?" Merlin quietly questioned, his voice weak as shivers rushed through his body.   
"We've met before, another time and place. One day I'll explain. I promise," Talia helplessly explained, sitting at the table. Matthew and Lancelot followed her actions.  
"The veil needs to be closed for the dorocha to be pulled back before the end of Samhain, or...well, I'm not quite sure what would happen, but it's not good," she explained to them as she nursed the warm cup of mead that Gaius handed to her.   
"How is it closed?" Gaius questioned, sitting forward slightly, looking Talia in the eye, yet fearing the answer from her lips. He had come to care deeply for these two.   
"Not as simple as you expect, just leave it to me- that's all I ask," Talia answered, looking down at her half-empty cup, not willing to meet his eyes for fear of giving her plan away.   
She missed the look of concern shared between the four others in the room.

"Where?" Arthur asked as Talia sat on the round table, her feet swinging back and forth, her amber-hazel eyes not meeting his blue ones as she chewed her lower lip.   
"Talia, they will come when it gets dark. We need to close the veil," he reasoned as she huffed, anger bubbling up inside her. She glanced at the other knights, Merlin, and Matthew.   
"The Isle of the Blessed" she softly spoke, reining in her anger at the unfairness of it all. It was one year to the day they had arrived and now things were ending.   
"Leon, prepare the knights."   
"No!" Talia’s voice was clear and strong as she cut off Arthurs words, watching the man looking at her with questioning in his eyes.   
"You will not Arthur. I beg you not to ask me why or to reason why, but please don't go there. Allow me to go. Matthew and I can do this. You have Camelot to protect. Your people need you," she pleaded, her voice stronger with desperation as she jumped down from the round table.   
"You will not go alone," he argued, though somehow knew she was right. Yet he wanted her as safe as possible, watching her pace.   
"Merlin and I will go with them." Lancelot spoke up, brokering no argument as his eyes met Talia's, watching her frown in fear as flashes of misgiving and resignation crossed her eyes before she looked away.   
"Very well," Arthur reasoned, liking the odds, knowing Lancelot and Matthew would protect her and Merlin didn't wish to see any of them harmed in his own way.


	3. Fallen kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutting through the valley of the fallen kings brings danger in its own right, the Dorocha are on the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we're diverging from the path Arthur walked.

Dawn broke with relief in Camelot as the dorocha was banished by the morn chorus of singing birds.   
Talia was dressed and ready to travel before the sun even rose over the horizon as she stood, double-checking her quiver and placing the arrows in one by one.   
She didn't expect a knock on the door.   
Frowning, she mentally checked off who it might be and was surprised to see Elyan as she opened it.  
In his arms bore two large parcels of red material, neatly folded and tied with a string.   
"Arthur told me to pass these to you," he smiled softly as she stepped aside, allowing him to enter.  
Talia's heart raced as she watched Elyan place down the wrapped bundles, approaching the table she began untying one.  
Her hands ran along with the soft, tightly woven material as she grasped what she thought to be the collar, lifting it above her head.   
She watched as it flowed, dropping to the floor.  
Talia found herself grinning as she found the crest of Camelot on the cloak; her fingers traced the intricate pattern.   
"Thank Arthur for me." She spoke with tears in her eyes, trying to control her emotions.   
"Of course, Lady Talia la Savage," Elyan grinned, bowing slightly before walking to the door.   
He stopped at the doorway as his hand reached the handle, looking over one last time.   
"It's been a pleasure serving with you Talia." His words were soft as she looked up from the knight’s cloak to him. "Look after yourself, Elyan."   
Matthew joined Talia just after Elyan left.   
He watched her lay out the red cloak upon the table before she looked up.   
"Finally a knight," he spoke, grinning as he entered the chambers.   
"We are, and I'm never taking it off!" She smirked, making the enforcer laugh before studying the cloak, feeling the soft-close stitched wool.   
"Think I might join you on that one," Matthew smirked before sobering as he gathered their things together, though left her cloak, bow and quiver on the table.  
"Come on, we need to get going. The sun’s starting to rise."  
Talia stood by the mirror, studying herself as she threw the cloak over her shoulders.   
The sky was just becoming a light blue hue; she watched as the cloak settled on her shoulders, clasping the cloak to her chainmail.   
It felt like a weighted blanket, bringing warmth and security as she strapped her quiver to her left hip and sword beside it, her longbow clasped in hand. She looked one more time around the chambers. She would miss this- it had become home.   
"One day," she muttered softly to herself before taking a deep breath, releasing it out slowly, centring herself.

"Now you look like the knight you truly are." Lancelot's words brought tears to her eyes as Talia walked towards him.   
They were alone for the moment, not a soul on the grounds- just them and the horses, ready and saddled.  
She grinned through the tears as her arms wrapped around his waist.   
Their lips met as bodies pulled close.   
Their cloaks bellowed mysteriously, reminding any watching soul of a heart that was fluttering before the rich red materials settled to their wearer's side.   
The kiss was intense, beautiful, and true before they pulled apart.   
Her head settled on his chest as she gathered her breath.   
"No matter what, I won't lose you," she spoke, looking up slightly at him. His eyes held worry.   
"Neither, I you," he spoke softly, kissing her brow as he watched her step back.   
He could see the internal battle as Talia studied him.   
"Lancelot, you need to trust me. No matter what happens, I will explain after we close the veil, but for now, just trust me," she spoke, looking at his dark brown eyes.   
Stepping forward, he caressed her cheeks, warm hands on cool skin; he felt the softness of her cheeks beneath his fingers.   
"From thee, for thee always." His words lingered as she covered her shock of Lancelot knowing the La Savage family motto.  
"Get a room," Matthew laughed, approaching, watching them separate as Lancelot blushed and Talia rolled her eyes.   
"Jealous." Talia looked over, poking out her tongue at her protector, Matthew smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "You wish!"   
"Ew, Matt...just no," she laughed before mounting her horse, hearing Lancelot and Merlin chuckle, watching the others as Merlin, Matthew, and Lancelot joined her.   
With a silent nod to one another, they began their journey. 

Arthur watched from the ramparts with Gwen by his side "The cloak suits Talia," Gwen said. She looked over to Arthur watching him nod softly.   
"I should have given it to her before," he spoke with regret, watching Talia and Lancelot's kiss- watching their souls intertwine with one another.   
"They belong together," Arthur murmured as Gwen grasped his hand.   
"They do, as we do."   
Arthur held her close as they watched the arrival of Merlin and Matthew, the tension breaking with laughter as they mounted their horses and rode out of Camelot towards the Isle of the Blessed.   
"Why do I have the feeling that they won't return?" Gwen spoke softly.

"Which way would Arthur go?" Talia asked as she leaned forward on her horse, Dofus, looking to Merlin on her left.   
"Probably through the open lands, towards the old castle of kings then to the Isle of the Blessed," he answered, frowning as Talia looked to Matthew and Lancelot on her right.   
"There's a quicker way though, right?" Matthew voiced Talia’s thoughts as she shrugged. Both turned to watch Merlin frown.   
"Yes," he winced, not wanting to say.  
"But? There's always a but," Matthew smirked, egging him on, glancing at Lancelot.  
"The Valley of the Fallen Kings," Lancelot spoke up for Merlin in sympathy as the warlock nodded in agreement.   
"Well, that's sorted then. We can get there in half the time," Talia spoke up, looking at the three, silently challenging them to argue.   
"What of the druids? Or other things..." Merlin questioned as Talia studied the forest to their right.   
"Druids won't bother us. As for the other things...you might be surprised," she spoke, smiling that mysterious way that said she knew something they did not before she took the lead, tapping on Dofus into a trot and then entered the forest.  
The sun was above them as they entered the Valley of the Fallen Kings, passing the vine-covered statues.   
Towering old trees twisted and bent as roots rose out the ground, hugging rocks, weaving around them.   
Ridges of cliffs high above stood sharep and steep, waiting to cut deeply as echoes of birds song fluttered down, smells of damp moss lingered softly underfoot as   
the air around them pulsated in magic, dancing along their bare skin, sending shivers of anticipation as the horses trod on, slow and steady.  
"We need to find cover." Lancelot broached the subject of the Dorocha as the sun slowly began to set.   
They were a quarter way through the Valley.   
"Our best bet would be to set a fire I guess," Matthew spoke, looking over his shoulder to Lancelot and Talia as he rode next to Merlin. They finally found a spot nestled near a group of trees-- tall gangly things twisted and threatening with branches that crisscrossed one another. Though the area was open to everything around them, Talia watched as Merlin lit the fire quickly with magic-- it burst into life, roaring away casting light around them as she sat against a tree.  
The echoes of the dorocha lingered in the air as they sat close to the only light source they had. The forest became deadly silent except for the screams of the shadowed Dorocha around them.   
"Three days we'll be at the isle of the blessed," Lancelot spoke as Merlin's eyes lingered around the forest in worry.   
Talia nodded softly as she glanced at Matthew, who was sharpening his daggers.   
"More like the Isle of the Cursed," he muttered, making Talia scoff.   
If only they knew what awaited them at that blasted island.  
Slowly, one by one, they settled for the night, Merlin taking the first watch.   
As the hour passed, the fire slowly dimmed and the screams increased.   
Jumping into wakefulness, Merlin scrambled to his feet, throwing branches into the dying flames as screeches increased and his eyes wandered to his left, only to freeze in terror.  
The Dorocha was closing in as the screams echoed.   
Merlin stood rooted, shouting.   
"Viribus umbram metuunt recedemus!"   
With no effect, Merlin's heart raced as he shouted a second time, realising his powers were useless against the Dorocha.   
"Move!" Talia growled at the sheer stupidity of Merlin trying to use magic on shadow people before pushing Merlin out of the way as the Dorocha came nearer and nearer.   
Lancelot looked on in horror as Talia pushed Merlin to safety, only for the spirit to throw Talia back feet away, watching as she landed hard upon the forest floor as the spirit flew off.  
"No!" Merlin cried out scrambling with Lancelot to her side.   
She laid upon the floor pale as snow, still as Sleeping Beauty.   
"Talia, no no no," Matthew ran over, dropping to his knees, grasping to feel for a pulse and cradling her head.   
"Come on Talia, breathe. You’re a guardian- use that power, they can't harm you," he pleaded as he stroked her cheek.   
The world stilled at Lancelot's stricken heartbroken look and Merlin's guilt.   
They stared at her unmoving body as her unseeing eyes began to glow like flames on a hearth. as she suddenly gasped for breath, her skin slowly thawed and she began to shiver violently.  
"Oh thank gods," Matthew breathed as Lancelot took Talia into his arms as tears of joy welled in his dark gaze.   
"What are you?" Merlin questioned, staring at her.


	4. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crossroads come nearer, the truth is finally revealed as new paths are shown.

Matthew stared at the Merlin like a rabbit in the headlights, gulping back the panic that gripped his very soul.  
He took a deep breath, taking control of his racing heart.  
"Merlin, build the fire up please before we have another close encounter of the spiritual kind. Talia will explain after she's recovered." Matthew's voice was steady, even though he was shaking inside.  
He wasn't sure if it was fear or something else, but for now, he had to hold it together.  
"Merlin, the fire." Lancelot’s words cut through the tunnel vision as the screams of the Dorocha echoed around the forest.  
Matthew watched the warlock shakily nod before clambering to his feet towards the dying embers.  
With a roaring fire that lit the trees around them, flickering orange and red shadows made the trees themselves almost dance.  
Merlin approached the keeper who was standing guard, looking out to the darkness.  
"Matthew, what's a guardian?" Merlin pleaded as he stood in front of Matthew away from Lancelot and Talia.  
They both turned to watch as the knight held Talia close, his arms around her waist as she leaned into his chest.  
He watched her tremble as he wrapped her red cloak around her shaking form.  
"It's not my place to say, Merlin. Only Talia can explain," he murmured before looking back to Merlin.  
"Are you truly her servant?" The warlock asked.  
"I'm her enforcer, keeper, protector, and servant. I protect her and always will...even from herself," Matthew explained as he frowned with remorse, feeling like he had failed her again.  
"Just as I would for Arthur," Merlin spoke softly. He knew that look-- one that blamed oneself for failing.  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. Merlin, just let her recover as much as she's able to. Come morning, I'm sure Talia will explain," Matthew finished.  
Merlin nodded in agreement, watching as Matthew walked away, only to crouch down next to Lancelot and Talia as he laid his cloak on his sister and friend talking softly. Of what, Merlin wasn't privy to, nor willing to know.  
Morning broke as the sun crept through the tree lines casting hues of orange and blue through the leaves.  
The birds sang softly, welcoming the day, much to the pleasure of the others.  
Talia sat still nestled next to Lancelot as she stared at the dying embers.  
The warmth still felt amiss as slight quakes passed through her; her body felt sluggish and slow.  
She would never get used to the Dorocha's abilities to strip all warmth from her body.  
Sighing, she glanced up to the dozing Lancelot. Gods, she couldn't lose him. Not now, not after everything she had achieved.  
It was a vain hope that he wouldn't leave her after she explained what she truly was.  
Watching him wake was always a welcoming sight. It reminded Talia of a kitten-- owlish blinking of dark brown eyes, soft yawns, and a large stretch of muscles.  
"Good morning," he whispered into her ear as he felt the sporadic trembles racing through her body. Talia looked over to Merlin and Matthew talking softly. Soon, the warlock would demand just what she was, thanks to Matthew's panicking the night before. Not that blame could be placed. With a sigh, Talia reasoned it was the time-- that was after she got warm again and didn't feel as weak, she would explain what she could.  
Talia stood, stumbling slightly, but Lancelot was quick to catch her, bracing her shoulders, holding her close until she gained her footing. He stood, settling her red cloak on her shoulders, clasping it closed.  
"Thank you," she murmured, looking to Lancelot. Their lips met briefly as their foreheads touched.  
"I will always stand beside you," he whispered reassuringly, nodding silently. Not truly knowing what to say, she leaned into the touch of his hand upon her cheek. Humming softly, Talia was amazed by how truly devoted he was to her.  
"When we get to our next safe place to stop, I'll explain." Her voice was soft as she looked at him.  
"Thank you," the knight spoke softly, kissing her brow.  
"There's a brook not far from freshwater and a fire sounds good," Talia spoke up, shuddered whilst still nestled in the warm cloak as she rode next to Lancelot.  
Merlin frowned before asking how she knew where the brook was, for he couldn't remember Talia ever being in the Valley of the Fallen Kings.  
"I have my ways," she grinned at the warlock before taking point, missing Matthew shaking his head.  
"Don't bother Merlin, Talia will always be one step ahead," he grinned, passing the warlock, patting his shoulder.  
The sound of trickles of stream water echoed through the trees. water danced between the rocks passing by, lapping at the banks. It passed the four as they set up camp by a large oak tree.  
Merlin and Matthew dismounted, tying the horses securely as the warlock watched Talia stumble slightly as small quakes continued to pass through her.  
"I'll get the firewood," Merlin spoke up, glancing from Talia towards Lancelot, who too had been watching with worry in his eyes. He joined the warlock's side.  
"I'll help," Lancelot offered, Matthew nodded in agreement allowing them to leave, frowning. He watched them leave, knowing what would happen.  
They would be discussing their plan-- who would close the veil. He wasn't sure what they would do and that worried him-- he hated the unexpected.  
Talia leaned against the tree, her cloak wrapped around her as she laid her head back, closing her eyes and sighing listening to the trickles of water playing with the rocks and pebbles, the gentle crunch of twigs and dried leaves as wildlife around them fed upon berries and grass, the chorus of birds beginning to nestle down. She didn't bother opening her eyes knowing Matthew was still staring in the direction of the knight and warlock.  
"Matt, stop," she called, opening an eye watching him turn towards her as she smirked to the sky,  
"Yeah I know, not a mind reader...yet," he joked, walking over and joining her by side as he sat leaning on the large tree.  
"You scared me," he softly spoke, worry still evident in his voice. He watched the various emotions from guilt and concern play across her features as she opened her eyes, watching him.  
"I'm sorry but I had to save Merlin. I know his path is different from ours, but I couldn't change his life against them," she spoke softly, leaning into his shoulder.  
"Just...do not do that again. You're making my job harder," he smirked, watching her eyes roll.

"Talia... Matthew... Guardian." The voice was soft, floating through the air as Matthew and Talia turned towards the stream. It sang to them, softly like a cloud.  
Frowning, Talia watched a single droplet float above the stream as others joined it.  
"Vilia," Matthew spoke breathlessly with wonder before bowing slightly along with Talia. Both moved towards the banks' edge, kneeling in front of the Villa.  
"You enter danger, Talia," the Vilia spoke, whispering like a feather on a cloud.  
"Yet I must. I know the veil is open. I must close it with as little risk to life," Talia reasoned with the spirit of the stream before glancing over towards the direction of Merlin and Lancelot approaching with bundles of wood in their arms.  
"We will protect you through the night. Touch our water so we may heal you." The voice was troubled with a touch of pleading within it. Talia nodded slightly at the Vilia before reaching towards the stream.  
"Wait!" Merlin's voice echoed as he ran towards Talia, dropping the wood as he did.  
Matthew was quick to stand, stopping Merlin and Lancelot from approaching, holding them back a hand on each shoulder.  
"They’re Vilia- spirits of the stream. They mean no harm...watch." Quick to explain, Matthew looked over as Talia's hand reached into the water.  
The feeling was strange as she touched the cool liquid, welcoming the tingling upon her skin. Feeling like the sun kissing the skin on a warm day.  
A soft breeze danced upon bare skin; the sensation of awakening from a long sleep as her body healed from the lingering effects of the Dorocha.  
"Thank you," Talia murmured, looking at the droplets before glancing over her shoulder to her friends, studying the various looks of wonder upon their features.

"Guardians are protectors," Talia spoke as she poked the fish on the fire.  
Droplets of glowing light floated around them as the Vilia protected the four while the night settled around them, expelling the Dorocha from their safety.  
"Protectors of what?" Merlin asked softly, looking at Talia questioningly along with Lancelot.  
"Balance. We protect the balance-" she paused, pulling the fish from the flames.  
As the men before she began to eat, she continued. "The Guardians protect the balance of everything, allowing the world to turn, time to pass, resetting paths that should have been tread. But mostly, we allow life to go on for the paths we walk." She paused, playing with her fish, pushing it back and forth. "I was chosen to be a Guardian. I have limited gifts, but what I have, I use wisely. When I get to the crossroads, I have to make a choice." She stopped once again, pushing her food away, her appetite nonexistent.  
"Our path here began when Morgana and Morgause changed the course," Matthew said.  
He sat forward, looking to the warlock and knight, taking over from Talia, seeing her struggle with the right words. "We were asked to set the paths straight, save you, Lancelot, and help you, Merlin. Then we were to rescue Uther and set Arthur and Gwen together. After it was done and Camelot was saved, we asked for one year and we were granted that" he finished, sighing as though a weight was off his shoulders.  
"Why a year?" Lancelot asked curiously.  
"Because...I fell for a newly knighted man who I couldn’t leave," she blushed, answering his question, looking at the dancing orbs.  
"I'm glad you did." The words were soft as Lancelot grinned and Merlin stared at Matthew.  
"So you're not a guardian?" Merlin asked him. The enforcer shook his head, throwing the bones of the fish in the fire. "No, I'm Talia's protector and enforcer. I do what she can't and make sure she's safe. I've known Talia my whole life. When I was asked, I could only say yes," he explained with a shrug as though it was the easiest decision ever.  
Talia shrugged, listening to Matthew's explanation, awaiting judgment from Lancelot and Merlin.  
"Then while you are here, we shall help you keep the balance until you reach the end of your path," Lancelot said with passion and pride as Merlin nodded in agreement.  
The night passed slowly, yet strangely peacefully.  
Lancelot awoke to the still of the night, listening to whispering. He glanced over to see Talia and Merlin conversing with the Vilia.  
A gentle smile graced his lips as he listened to the two, allowing their murmuring to pull him into sleep- he wouldn't intrude whilst they were happy.

The feeling of wind through the air would have been nice if darkness wasn't settling in. Talia looked ahead, spotting the lodge.  
"A better place than any other," Matthew reasoned as they slowed to a stop outside the wooden structure.  
"Stay outside," Lancelot murmured as Talia joined his side. She nodded silently, eyeing the door with worry.  
"Hello?" Lancelot called into the cabin as they entered.  
It was silent as Talia stood by the threshold, waiting as Matthew followed Lancelot in with Merlin.  
She could see the outcast of a shadow through a tattered curtain- a body frozen by the Dorocha. She closed her eyes in prayer to the gods at the loss of life.  
"We can't stay here," Merlin muttered after the body was laid with a blanket over top.  
Matthew looked over as Talia loaded the fire pit silently, not willing to voice her opinion.  
"There's nowhere else, Merlin. We'll make a fire. It will keep us safe and dry. And there's more than enough fuel to get us through the night," the protector reasoned softly, watching the warlock nod with resignation.  
"Okay. Bel onbryne." The fire came to life, roaring in the grate, casting light around the room.  
"I'm not entirely useless, you know," Merlin grinned, looking at Talia who smirked back.  
"You don't have to continue on this journey with me, you know," Talia reasoned as she sat close to the others.  
Lancelot chuckled softly as he held the bottle of alcohol, something she figured was probably moonshine.  
"Try and stop me," the knight spoke as he leaned forward and poured the three a drink.  
"Why? Because you're a knight and you feel honour-bound?" Matthew questioned this time before quickly glancing at Talia, both curious to his answer.  
"You wouldn't understand. It doesn't make any sense to me either," Lancelot shrugged, looking from Merlin to Talia.  
"Gwen ask you something?" Matthew had to ask softly, just in case he missed something three days past in the castle ground.  
"No, but I won't leave your side. That I did promise to Arthur." This time, as he spoke, he looked to Talia with love in his eyes. 

Candles flicked and snuffed out like puffs of smoke rose to the air; the fire all but blew out as Merlin, Lancelot, Talia, and Matthew slept.  
Merlin awoke to shivers coursing down his spine as screams penetrated the air.  
The Dorocha slipped, shadowing by as he woke up.  
It charged towards them, screeching "Wake up!"  
Merlin yelled as he threw the last of his alcohol into the dying grate- the fire burst into flames as high as the roof in front of the Dorocha, allowing Merlin, Lancelot, Talia, and Matthew to scramble outside into the pitch dark.  
They ran as though death was upon them. Hearts raced as pulses heated and breaths quickened.  
"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd ‘hup’ anankes!" Talia stared over as Merlin shouted to the sky, his voice deep with power. The Dorocha chased them through the dark woods, their pace fast and hard as their legs ached.  
The screams neared closer and closer as fireballs shot out of the sky and temporarily evaporated the ghoul.  
Running into the clearing, Lancelot drew his sword, stunned by the appearance of the dragon.  
Talia stared in wonder as the beast flew above them. Kilgharrah’s flames engulfed another Dorocha before landing in front of them in a clearing.  
Lancelot stepped forward to strike the dragon, but Merlin held out a hand to stop him, Matthew grasping Talia, shielding her from the dragon beside him he too drew his sword.  
"It's alright. It's alright," Merlin reassured the group, panting. They watched as Merlin looked up at Kilgharrah and gave him a bow. "Thank you" he spoke, smiling.  
"Who are your friends?" Kilgharrah questioned with a hint of anger.  
"I'm Lancelot. This is Talia and Matthew," the knight explained, looking up at the beast.  
"Of course. Sir Lancelot, the bravest and most noble of them all," the dragon said.  
"I'm not sure that's true."  
"We shall see. For now, there are more pressing things at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The sundered veil must be restored."  
Talia looked, overstepping from besides Matthew, finally speaking up. "We're on our way to the Isle of the Blessed to heal it."  
The dragon studied the child before him. "Indeed. But at what price?"  
Merlin looked between the two before speaking. "I know that the spirit world demands a sacrifice," he spoke up as the dragon looked up to him.  
"It demands nothing. It is the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world who asks such a price," Kilgharrah argued, huffing puffs of smoke in anger and agitation. Merlin frowned before questioning, "And there is no other way?"  
Kilgharrah smiled mysteriously, looking to Talia as he answered Merlin. "There is if a guardian were involved," Talia grinned, shaking her head, rolling her eyes as she watched the overgrown lizard stare at her.  
"They know, dragon. I've already told them," she spoke, smirking up at him as she watched him laugh in a way that vibrated your very bones.  
"I see. Then you have the best chance against Cailleach."  
She watched as the dragon took off flying, huffing as he went out of sight. "Remind me to have words with the lizard when we get home," she muttered as Matthew stepped beside her, grinning.  
"Should I feel sorry for the overgrown frog?" Talia stared at her long time friend and protector, smirking ear to ear as Matthew paled, knowing the answer before she spoke.  
"Oh, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos would be greatful as well as comments as well.  
> I really would appreciate them!


End file.
